This Child Suffers
by Sanai15
Summary: Reiko Himeno's sister she's never been heard of.


I'm excited my first fic and it's my own made up character. Sorry if you are Himeno/Hayate fans I'll make more fics as I get better at writing

This Child Suffers

It had been two years since Reiko found out that Himeno-chan was her sister. Before her life as a Pretear she was just a normal girl. (Even though she is a Pretear she has her own powers). She would go on dates with Hayate-sama and would never have a worry. That is until Himeno came into the picture. "Hayate let's go on a date, we can see that new movie." Reiko begged Hayate.

"Sorry saru(monkey) I have already made plans with Himeno." Hayate answered.

But then that's when she found out when Hayate came clean. "Saru Himeno is a Pretear and so are you, but that's just it. You and Himeno you're sisters."

Reiko sat there in shock she couldn't believe her ears. And time went on and then Reiko began to spite Himeno. The lefae knights would give her all the credit in battle, and Hayate began to pay less attention to Reiko. She found a place of comfort, the Awayuki garden. Everyday she would sit among the flowers and think to herself.

"Today is such a lovely day I think I'll take a walk in the garden." Reiko said to herself and then she walked to the fountain and sat. She began to sing a song to herself but was interrupted. "Hey "Reiko how are you?" The tulip head asked.

"What business do you have with me!?!?" Reiko barked

"Oh I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you were okay, all you do is sit in the garden by yourself all the time!"

"Do you realize how much I hate I feel because of you, I wish you could have all the lefae drained out of you at this very moment!" Reiko roared.

Himeno almost began to cry she was so frightened at the fact that her sister wanted her dead.

"Reiko what are you saying, why do you think such thoughts?" Himeno asked

In Fenryl's castle she watched the fight between the two sisters fight.

"Hmm this Reiko no matter how much she hates Hayate and Himeno she won't transform. This is very intriguing. Looks like I'll have to fix this."

At the end of the sentence she let out a mind jarring cackle and flew away. Back at the mansion Reiko sipped some tea when Fenryl joined her.

"What business do you have with me Fenryl?"

"Why won't you become a princ……"

Fenryl could not even finish her sentence before Reiko repelled her back to her own dimension. Everyone came to the kitchen when they heard the noise. All eyes were on Reiko evil aura's surrounding her. Hayate then told the young Lefae knights to leave. They scurried one by one out of the kitchen.

"Reiko are you alright, did Fenryl attack you."

Reiko just frowned silvery-blue tears flowing from her beautiful face.

"I want you and Hayate to die!"

At that moment Reiko let almost all of her lefae out in two powerful blasts, one too Himeno, the other two Hayate. They both were pushed back by the incredible force.

"Now let's go Hayate-chan this place is a little crowded."

Reiko then put Hayate over her shoulder and carried him off. When Hayate woke he was surprised to Reiko and himself in Leafania. He sat next to her but didn't flinch.

"Why'd you bring me here Reiko" Hayate asked coyly

"Just thought we could talk." Reiko said as she leaned on him

"You know that hurt right Saru?" Hayate really declared it more than asking

Hayate rubbed Reiko's head. He seemed so gentle now that it was just the two of them.

"Are you in love with Himeno?" Reiko asked but regretted it

"No." Hayate's answer was short but soon he continued "I feel I must love Himeno not because I do love her but, we cannot have two princesses of disaster. You are the one I love Saru and no one can take your place."

He leaned down and kissed Reiko passionately. For three years he had kept this to himself and had never told anyone but now it felt good to let his feelings flow. Reiko returned the kiss and was happy that her prince did actually love her.

The end was that totally pathetic probably but next I'm writing a Hayate/Sasame fic hope you enjoy that one more.


End file.
